Spawn/Ghost Rider (BlueHunterTV)
Spawn/Ghost Rider is an Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Adventure illustration-themed anime (meaning more realistic drawings and less cartoon looking) starring the two title characters, Spawn and the Ghost Rider. The series was created by Bluehunter16 Seasons Season 1 # Dead # Pits of Hell # Nightmare # The Colonel # Liberation - Part 1 # Liberation - Part 2 # Journey to the Wastelands # Shallow Grave # Sand Worms # Attack on the Citadel # Ride Eternal # Dance of the Demons - Part 1 # Dance of the Demons - Part 2 Pilot Series What follows is the original Spawn/Ghost Rider series back when it was a six-episode mini-series. The episodes have since been altered to fit the ongoing series format. Even though the episodes have been altered, I will keep the originals here for your viewing pleasure because I am not George Lucas. Episode 001: Fear The plaque returned. Nobody saw it coming until most people were dead. With all this advanced transportation people have now, it was easier for the desease to spread faster. Only around 30,000 people were left, including Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider. Even with the population at an all-time decline, Blaze thought it was for the best, what with a giant planet headed for Earth able to wipe out the sun itself. On Earth, Johnny was now the most feared creature to walk the streets. As the Ghost Rider, he enjoyed the fear from criminals. But what Johnny didn't know was that something equally as frightening was coming to Earth. Episode 002: Mortal In the last moments before the two worlds collided, the Ghost Rider was visited by Mephisto, himself. As he stood in front of the Ghost Rider, he explained how he had another person to do his bidding now, and that he was on the world heading for Earth. With this new Hell-spawn coming to Earth, Mephisto no longer needed Johnny. Because of this, Satan took the Ghost Rider powers away from Johnny and vanished. Leaving Johnny in his mortal form, he had nothing to do but to wait for his inevitable death. Episode 003: Dead The two world collided and Johnny, along with the rest of the remaining population of both worlds, died. All except Spawn. Johnny awoke to find himself in hell and Mephisto waiting for him. "What am I doing here," Johnny protested!? "You know I'm the best Ghost Rider there is, was, and ever will be! Why am I in Hell? I should be back up there on Earth." "You are right," Mephisto said. "You are the best Ghost Rider there is. But your replacement is no Ghost Rider. He is a Hell-Spawn." "No matter what he is, I'm better," bragged the former Rider. "I can prove it. Give me one more chance." "Very well." With a wave of his hand Mephisto sent Johnny back up to Earth with his Ghost Rider powers. "You have one last chance. You must kill Spawn to prove you are the best." "I won't let you down," Johnny said as he gazed at the new, much larger Earth. Mephisto sent him 20,000,000 years into the future where the Earth had regrown life and civilization with a new population. The new humans were much more villainous, and much more sinful than the last ones. More prey for the Ghost Rider. But not just yet. He had something else he needed to do first. Episode 004: Spawn The Spawn, formerly known as Al Simmons, sat perched on top of the Empire State building in Megalopolis (or "New York" to those that follow the old traditions.). Off in the distance, he could just see the discarded ruins ofColumbia, the floating country over the Atlantic. The reason the Spawn was up there was because he was keeping an eye out for sinners in Megalopolis, the most crime-ridden city on New-Earth. He heard someone calling for help and jumped down to see what it was. There was a man running away from an alley way where a man sat, holding his bleeding stomach while a woman called for help. Nobody helped her. Spawn jumped down to the buildings below and then onto the street in front of the thug. He had a frightened look on his face, probably because of the legends he has heard of the Spawn. The legend picked up the thug and stared into his soul, making the guy see all the errors of his life. When the Spawn was done with him, he ended him, sending his soul to Mephisto. Right then, an ambulance showed up and took the bleeding man away to a hospital. Spawn was gone before they arrived; and before the Ghost Rider arrived. Episode 005: Pits It wasn't long before the Spawn became aware of his current stalker, known only as the Ghost Rider. For the past few days, the Rider had been following closer behind him than ever before. Now the Spawn was ready, though. He would strike the Rider before he even saw him coming. At the moment, the Spawn was holed up in an old cabin in the woods waiting for the Rider to enter, and that was when he'd pounce. Within the hour, the Spawn heard footsteps from out of the door. As soon as the door opened, the Spawn grabbed the intruder and flung the Ghost Rider across the room where he crashed right through the thin wooden wall and into the dark closet. The Spawn didn't give him much time to react because he jumped in right behind him. He peered in the hole in the wall he had just made into the closet, olny to realize the cabin was much bigger than expected. It had probably been built during prohabition days because it had a fake wall in it to walk through where people probably used to hide alcohol. As the Spawn stepped down into the darkness, he could see the faint glow of a fire around the corner of the narrow passageway. He followed it. He reached the corner and looked around but the Ghost Rider wasn't there, only a set of stairs heading far down into darkness, the only light was coming from the top of the stairs where a lightbulb was gently swinging back and forth. It was a sign that someone headed down there recently and hit it on the way down. The Spawn proceded down the stairs after it. There was no more light anymore but the stairs kept going down farther and farther, and the Spawn followed it. He wouldn't let the Ghost Rider escape into the shadows again. It was only mear chance that he discovered him the first time and he would probably never be that lucky again. The Spawn was nearing the 70-somethingth step when he tripped and began to fall, but not down the stairs. The Spawn fell strait down into the darkness. As he fell, he did not scream, but he was afraid. An emotion he hadn't felt in a while. As he fell, he saw the faint sight of fire again, but this time it grew bigger and bigger as he neared it. The fire began to light up his surroundings and he discovered that he was in the fiery pits of hell. He hit the ground and blacked out. Episode 006: Hell When the Spawn awoke, Mephisto was standing in front of him and the Ghost Rider was beside him. They tried to move but they were chained up. Mephisto told them that since they failed to eliminate each other, that they must both die. He also revealed to them his latest hell spawn named the Phantom. In anger, the Ghost Rider managed to break their chains and they both sprung at Mephisto together, but he teleported them to the realm of Limbo before they could reach him. Johnny Blaze yelled out of fury, which attracted the attention of a young blonde girl who was riding a Limbo Slug who said that her name was Illyana Rasputina, aka Magik. They bartered with her, asking if she would help defeat the evil Mephisto, and she agreed, asking for a future favor in return (that she didn't specify at the time). She teleported all of them back to Hell where they confronted Mephisto. Illyana was better at casting black magic than Mephisto and managed to keep him from using any spells to escape. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider and the Spawn began their battle with him but was interrupted when the Phantom showed up. They fought for many hours but eventually the Phantom rode off, leaving Mephisto to fend for himself. It wasn't long after that he was defeated by the Ghost Rider and the Spawn. With Mephisto gone, they were finally free from reaping souls.Category:CrossoversCategory:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16Category:Fan FictionCategory:Earth-X Category:BlueHunterTV